Hidden deep
by Demon-Keychain
Summary: Raven and Jinx. Two super powered teens on opposing sides of the law. they get trapped underground and have to stay calm to get out, but secrets come loose. what will this bring out in both of them. Shoujo ai. JinxRaven
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans and all that Jazz. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement

Raven awoke with a throbbing pain in her head. She felt her temple and found it sticky with a small amount of blood. She tried her best to focus but couldn't seem to get a grasp on her powers right now. She looked around with out of focus eyes and saw another person with her. A girl, with pink hair and witchy clothes. It was Jinx.

"Jinx…" Raven asked questioningly. The half-demon girl's eyes widened as she saw the girls limp form and remembered what happened.

It started out as a normal day. BB and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was trying to get Robin to eat some of her alien food while he read a newspaper, and Raven was drowning them out while reading a book. Their day was spoiled by the sound of the Titan's alarm alerting them to a crime.

"The Hive Five is robbing a bank. Titans Go!" came the classic battle cry of their leader. Soon they stood outside the bank and watched as the young criminals came out carrying large sums of ill-gotten cash.

"Aww great, it's those crud munchin Titans!" yelled the annoying voice of the pint-sized genius Gizmo. The rest of the Hive Five dropped their cash and prepared for the fight.

Mammoth charged Beast boy who turned into a bear, Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd fought against Starfire, Cyborg and Gizmo played a game of dodge the laser blast, Robin began knocking out Billy numerous and his doubles. And finally, Raven faced off against the pink haired sorceress Jinx for what seemed like to her the hundredth time.

Jinx had merely smiled at her

"Are we gonna exchange friendly banter or skip straight to the fight?" the Sugar demon asked. Raven levitated in place watching her with her usual bored expression.

"We have nothing to talk about." Raven said as she raised her hands, which glowed with black energy.

Surprisingly all Jinx did was laugh and raise her glowing pink hands.

The fight raged on for a while. BB and Mammoth traded blow for blow ending with Mammoth tossing an armadillo BB into the air straight up who countered by changing into a hippopotamus and performing a perfect belly flop with the force of a comet onto Mammoth knocking him out for the remainder of the fight as well as giving the walking behemoth a few broken bones. Starfire dodged Seemore's eye blasts and ducking when Kyd Wykkyd would teleport behind her and try and strike. Only to time it just right and dodge as one of Seemore's blasts hit Kyd knocking him out as Starfire blasted Seemore with a starbolt. Gizmo had jumped on Cyborg's back and tried to hack him only to get an electric shock from Cyborg's newest security system. Cyborg quickly turned around with a grin and ripped off Gizmo's backpack and handcuffing him.

Robin was having a hard time fighting the army of Billy's that kept popping up. Whenever he knocked one down, ten more would pop up in his place. He pulled out his Bo staff and struck a fire hydrant causing an eruption of water spraying down over all of the Billy's. Robin jumped out of the spray and threw a freeze disk freezing all the wet Billy's in their tracks.

Raven and Jinx continued to fight, Raven tossing debris and cars with her powers and Jinx sending her hex bolts causing explosions and cracks in the ground.

Raven was getting frustrated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!" she called out sending a large blast of her dark energy at Jinx who countered with a focused bad luck blast of her pink hex energy.

Their powers collided together and began swirling into a mass of explosive magic. The ground began to rumble beneath them and debris flew everywhere as the ground beneath the two witches gave way, and a large piece of debris slammed into the side of Raven's head knocking her out cold as she and the pink haired criminal fell into the darkness.

Raven's memory had come back to her. She crawled over to Jinx's unconscious body, and shook her lightly. She checked for a pulse and found that she was still alive. She pulled out a pair of cuffs and locked the cuffs onto Jinx's wrists propping her against a wall as she tried to shake the buzzing from her head. She couldn't focus her thoughts.

She looked up to find the hole they fell through but found only rubble blocking them from the surface and judging from the stale air they were pretty deep under the city.

"Ughhhhh…" the pink haired sorceress groaned as she came around.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Raven said sarcastically to Jinx.

Jinx struggled in her cuffs "Hey! What's the deal? My Hex's don't work!" she yelled in surprise.

Raven smirked "Cyborg whipped those cuffs up especially for you. They negate magic and all meta-human powers." Jinx continued to struggle while Raven spoke which irritated her. She finally gave up after a few minuets and slumped down.

"Fine, I'm caught…now what? You gonna take me to jail?" Jinx asked in a defeated tone. Raven turned to see the look of distraught on Jinx's face.

"Yes, that's what we do to all criminals." She said in a neutral tone watching Jinx.

Jinx slumped her shoulders and stood up. "Lets get this over with… the sooner I get there the sooner I can break out." Raven's head was throbbing "I'll gladly put you there myself, but first we have to get out of here." Jinx looked around and saw that they were trapped.

"Why don't you just phase through the rocks with your powers?"

Raven groaned. "I... hit my head. I can't seem to focus enough." She was rubbing her temples slightly. Jinx smiled.

"So the great and powerful Raven is human after all." She shot Raven a wide grin.

Raven just mumbled under her breath and walked over to the wall feeling along the rocks.

Jinx arched an eyebrow. "What did you say?" she asked

Raven half turned to face Jinx. "Half...human." she looked like she was embarrassed saying it and turned away.

Jinx looked up with a curious expression and walked over next to her.

Raven pretended not to care and examined the wall. "We need to get out of here. We aren't safe."

Jinx sighed and looked at the wall. "Fine, It's not like I want to die in a hole like this. How can I help?"

Raven turned and nodded. "We're in the city's old subway tunnels. If we head north we should be able to find the connecting station in the old district."

Jinx nodded and held up her cuffed wrists "Don't suppose you could let me out of these?" she asked with a smile.

Raven frowned "You do realize that if you used your powers down here that the entire structure would fall around are heads and probably crush us right?"

Jinx gulped "I get it." She said lowering her hands.

Raven turned and began to carefully pull large rocks away from the blocked tunnel and toss them aside. Jinx watched curiously before helping as best as she could. Her eyes darted around and she was becoming more nervous by the second at the tight quarters. She began to breath heavily and speed up at pulling the rocks down.

Raven could feel her fear. "Be careful. You don't want to pull the wrong..." but before she could finish Jinx pulled out a rock that was supporting most of the wall. They both looked up as the wall of loose rocks rumbled and began to fall around them.

Some how they managed not to be hit by a single rock but were thrown into a coughing fit by the dust that rose from the fallen debris.

"What...cough... was that about Jinx?" Raven asked angrily as she tried to breath.

Jinx was coughing also but ran into the new open passageway breathing heavily. She placed her hands on her knees and tried to pull herself together. Her eyes were tightly shut as she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok!"

Raven walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened back there Jinx?" Raven was surprised that she was being so concerned about a criminal who she herself had put away numerous times before.

Jinx looked up at Raven and then turned her head away "You'll laugh at me..." she said.

Raven arched an eyebrow "Have you ever seen me laugh?"

Jinx turned back to face her. Her cheeks were blushing as she looked to the floor "I'm... claustrophobic." she said in a low tone.

Raven stared at her for a second just blinking. "You're joking..."

Jinx didn't say anything. Raven could sense that she wasn't lying. "Don't worry about it, lets just get out of here." She told Jinx.

Jinx stood up and the two began walking through the dark tunnels. Jinx was doing her best to keep herself under control and was now silently glad for the magic restraining cuffs she wore. Without them she would most likely be lashing out at the walls and ceiling.

The quiet between the two was deafening. They had been walking in a straight line along the old subway tracks for forty-five minuets without saying a word.

"Soooooo, you come here often?" Jinx tried to break the silence with a joke.

Raven just groaned and rubbed her temple. "I have a serious headache, so please lets not talk unless it's necessary."

Jinx lowered her head.

Raven kept her gaze ahead. After a while she glanced to the side and peered at the pink haired sorceress. The girl's tension was noticeable even without her empathic ability.

She groaned inwardly "So, Jinx... have any hobbies?" she didn't really want to talk but she didn't need the thief girl flipping out in this situation.

Jinx looked at her and smiled lightly. Not her mischievous smile but an honest relaxing one.

"Yes, I enjoy reading, movies, sketching, gymnastics, and of course crime." She smirked at the last item and waited to see Raven's reaction.

Raven didn't react to Jinx's list. "You actually enjoy crime?"

Jinx smiled. "It's the ultimate test of my skills. I love the thrill of breaking the law. Plus I like getting stuff without having to pay for it."

Raven let out a sigh. "Childish..." she continued to rub her temples trying to dull the pain in the side of her head.

Jinx frowned. "Just because I have a need for material possessions, you call me childish?"

"It's childish that you seek thrills by breaking the law." Raven groaned.

Jinx frowned and puffed out her cheeks. "So why do you play the hero card? Got a thing for law and order? Or do you guys get paid good?"

Raven didn't look at her. She seemed more like she turned her head away slightly.

"I want to help people... it's as simple as that. And our pay isn't that much"

Jinx looked surprised. "So, you guys risk life and limb...for pennies?!"

Raven shrugged. "It's not a big deal..."

Jinx looked away. "I... I always wondered what you guys were like. Being a hero... it seemed like a bunch of romantic dribble. No one ever saved me. No one ever wanted me." Her expression was sad, like she was deep in a well of solitude.

Raven turned and looked at Jinx...not as a criminal, but as a person. She had feelings, dreams, and hopes. She got lonely, scared, and sad.

Raven was groaning and she was sure she would regret this. She pulled out the key to Jinx's cuffs and reached over unlocking them.

The cuffs fell from her wrists and clattered to the floor. Jinx stared in disbelief as she rubbed her wrists. "Raven..."

Raven sighed. "Just... don't go flipping out."

Jinx smiled up at her. Then she did something without thinking. She leaned up and kissed Raven on the lips.

Raven went into shock. She stared in disbelief at Jinx who pulled back and blushed with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry..." she said quickly.

Raven placed a hand on her lips "you...you kissed me..."

Jinx looked up at her almost in tears. "I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking."

Raven reached down and placed her hands on Jinx's shoulders. "It's ok Jinx... calm down."

Jinx looked up. The tunnel didn't seemed as cramped as it did a little while ago as she stared at the lavender haired beauty. Her biggest secret... the one she had never told anyone in years... she liked girls.

Raven felt the flood of emotions coming from Jinx. "Jinx...I..." she didn't know how to react. She could feel Jinx's attraction to her.

Jinx smiled nervously up at her and took a step back. "Sorry, I know it's probably a surprise. I'm a lesbian. I play for the other team and all that."

Raven stared at her dumbfounded. "I... never suspected..." she turned her head away and turned back to face her with her normal expressionless face.

"It doesn't matter. We have to continue, it's still not safe here."

Jinx nodded slowly with a small smile.

They walked for a while in dead silence. Each one preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Jinx turned her eyes slowly to look at Raven in a way she wouldn't notice. She had often seen Raven as an attractive girl but it had been mainly been during their numerous battles and she had seen little of the dark girls face as it was almost always covered by her hood. But now she looked up at the girl and saw a lovely face. One of caring and compassion. Jinx felt a sensation she had thought was gone from her... Trust and caring.

Raven herself was preoccupied with her own thoughts. Jinx had kissed her, this thought was running over and over again in her mind and it wouldn't go away. She had always thought of herself as straight but this little pink haired devil had her doubting herself. Raven turned her head slightly to look at the criminal in her charge. She had to admit, as far as she could tell Jinx was an attractive girl. Those exotic eyes...long legs (even if they are hidden behind those weird socks) her pale flawless skin... her perfect chest... Raven shook her head to clear her head of the disturbing thoughts. stop that right now she thought to herself.

Raven looked up after half an hour and saw the old underground station that would be their exit.

Jinx looked at it with a wide smile.

"We can get out now." She said excitedly. Raven nodded but then turned to Jinx and held up the cuffs again.

Jinx saw them and frowned "Oh, I forgot about the whole jail thing. Couldn't you let me go... just once?" she seemed to plead.

Raven shook her head. "Sorry. But I can't. I have to uphold the law and bring you in. why don't you just serve your time and turn over a new leaf?"

Jinx smiled. "I enjoy crime too much." She said as the cuffs were reattached

Raven held her head and sighed as they walked through the lightened tunnel to the surface of old town Jump City. Raven tapped her communicator activating the tracking beacon that would alert the other Titans.

"They should be on their way." Raven said quietly.

They sat and waited, each one growing impatient at the sudden silence.

Jinx looked at her and broke the quiet.

"Um... Raven? After I break out...would you like to meet up some time as friends?"

End chapter one

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi, liked it? hated it? tell me about it please...my first fic so please be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Jinx chapter two

The usual disclaimer, I don't own these people, and I never said I did. I'm just borrowing them to put them in very awkward positions.

Raven: "yeah.i kinda noticed"

Jinx: "awww, come on Ravy i know you like it"

Raven "Quiet you sugar demon"

Jinx: "So your saying I'm sweet like sugar?"

Raven: "Uh...um...uh.stop that"

Amy-chan: "And now without further embarrassment, chapter two"

A few days had passed. Raven sat in her room thinking and meditating on what had happened when they had busted the Hive gang. She closed her eyes and went over their last words together...

"Um... Raven? After I break out...would you like to meet up some time as friends?" Jinx had asked her. Raven had been quiet for a few seconds. She was sure that the little sorceress in front of her would find a way out. But meeting her would give her a chance to catch her quickly. That would be her excuse for meeting her. She mused to herself.

"Sure, why not. Seeing as how you always seem to break out anyway..." she tried to sound irritated as she rubbed the thoughts from her head like a bad headache.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling bringing herself back to reality.

"Come on Raven...stop thinking such stupid things..." she smacked her forehead as she said this.

She rolled over and looked at her clock watching the seconds tick by. Half hoping that the next second the alarm would go off signaling to her that the pink haired bad luck witch was escaping. She smacked her forehead again "Stop thinking like that! She's not a friend, she's a criminal... "Even if she is a surprisingly attractive one she heard happiness say in her mind. Raven sat up "Shut up... I don't need your advice," she grumbled.

Timid's voice came up next. Yeah...she probably wouldn't like me if she got to know me

Brave C'mon! What's the big deal? Take it by the HOO HA and run with it!

Raven started to grow more frustrated "Shut it all of you... she's a criminal...and a girl for Christ's sake!"

Intelligence pushed up her glasses and opened her book What's being a girl have to do with anything... she wants a friend...you want a friend... you are thinking of the kiss...there is nothing wrong with a kiss

"There's plenty wrong with it..." Raven grumbled slumping back on her cushion hugging it as she slowly began to fall asleep... but before she had fully closed her eyes the alarm went off and she sat up fast pulled back to the real world.

Robin knocked on her door "Raven hurry up... the Hive Five is breaking out of jail, we need you" he called through the door. Raven quickly got up and adjusted her cloak, pulling her hood over her head and phasing through the door. She headed for the T-car and the group quickly headed off.

"Does something trouble you friend Raven?" asked the ever-kind Starfire looking over the confused girl. Raven blushed and looked away "I'm fine Starfire" she said bluntly. Starfire seemed unsure but looked out the window as they headed for the city.

(1 hour ago)

Jinx sat in her cell at the Jump city penitentiary. Her legs crossed and her hands electronically cuffed behind her back connected to the wall with Cyborg's magic restraining cuffs. A smile across her face as she new Gizmo was already working on a plan. She would unnerve the guards with her laughter and smiles. She was starting to feel really annoyed though. Spending several days behind bars was simply not very appealing to her. She wanted to go out, run around, steal, and most importantly take a shower while making plans to see that beautiful hero girl.

She looked up at the ceiling silently wondering if Raven would really show up or not when she broke out. She just shrugged "Wouldn't be the first time i got snubbed." She sighed and started to get an itch on her nose. "Oh fuck..." she groaned and tried to scratch it on her shoulder but couldn't reach. This just went to annoy her further, and when she thought it couldn't get any worse she heard the cell start to open and in walked her least favorite person in the world... the same counselor they always sent whenever they sent her to jail. Jinx had never bothered to remember her name, but she always wore the same red blazer so that's what she called her.

"Hey there Miss Red" Jinx said in her usual annoyingly happy tone.

Red sighed and took a seat across from her. "How many times now Jinx..." she groaned adjusting her thin glasses. Red was pretty young, couldn't be older than 22, she had shoulder length black hair but seemed pretty mature for her age.

Jinx smirked "This visit makes 26 times" she said like a badge of honor. This annoyed the girl more and Red rubbed the bridge of her nose "26 times you've been sent to jail and the same amount of visits from me...yet we still seem to not be getting to the root of your problem."

Jinx growled now angry "I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM! My only problem is people like you trying to 'help me', it's disturbing that just cuz you don't get laid you got to try and change other people"

Red blushed and gritted her teeth "My sex life is not the issue here!"

Jinx smirked happy she had struck a nerve. "So you aren't getting laid, no Mr. Red at home to bone you? Or do you prefer the kind of men that are battery operated?" as she finished Red was so enraged she had pulled her hand back to slap Jinx but stopped at the last second

"Jinx...this is my final offer for help. You still have a chance to go straight and lead a good life... you just have to accept me and let some good into your life, i recommend church...a little Jesus in your life can work miracles.."

Jinx nearly fell over laughing if she wasn't strapped down at the moment "Trust me..._straight_..is the last thing i want to be.. and as for church and Jesus, screw em...Jesus can bend over and take it up the rear from Buddha for all i care, Pagan all the way baby. With a little girl on girl action along the way, don't sound very Churchy to you does it?"

Miss Red looked shocked, she had never heard an outburst like that before and didn't know what to say. Jinx smirked before hearing a rapping sound along the pipes and she smiled. Basic Morse code.

_Tap...taptap...tap.taptaptap...taptaptap tap tap..._

"The power will be shutting off in ten seconds" 

she looked up at Miss Red with a heartfelt expression. "I'm sorry miss Red...but...it's my natural reaction to authority..." she pretended to cry...and did a good job of it. "I want to be a good girl...but i have no mother...i want to go to church and repent...but I'm afraid.." she whimpered. Red smiled wide. She thought she had finally worn the girl down and hugged her

"Oh Jinx...I'll adopt you and set you straight...you can enroll in school, and we'll clean you up..change your hair to a normal color and get those nasty magicks out of you..." Jinx smiled as she felt the electronic cuffs beep and release.

She chuckled and this unnerved Miss Red.

"On second thought...naaaah" she said as she let a hand loose and blasted Miss Red harmlessly across the room into a wall.

She stood up with a hand on her hip grinning "Sorry there Miss Red, but i like being a delinquent, and having my '_Nasty Magicks'_ and there ain't nothing you or anyone other dumb little wannabe do gooders can do, and you wanna know why..." she leaned in close to her and made sure the security camera's were watching as she whispered. She bent down and kissed Miss Red pationatly faking like she was scared and subtly moving Miss Red's arms around her waist while the woman was still in shock. She broke the kiss and smirked hidden from the camera. "Cuz you want others to change to your form of good" she then made it look like she was crying and scared.

"Miss Red...you kissed me, why'd you force your tongue in my mouth and touch me like that you sicko!" she smirked and acted so well tears fell from her eyes as she hex's the wall causing it to explode and ran out with her face in her hands smiling as she hid her look leaving a camera still trained on Red. Miss Red stood there as the cops finally arrived and took her away while others chased after Jinx knowing the little criminal had just ruined her career...

The Titans pulled up just in time to see the Hive gang split up in different directions.

Robin jumped out "Alright, Cyborg, go after Mammoth, Starfire, you take Gizmo, Beast boy, will take Billy Numerous, I'll go after Kyd Wykkd and Seemore, Raven take Jinx, Alright, TITANS GO!" he yelled out the teams battle cry and they were off.

Raven smiled inwardly though she didn't know why, at going after Jinx. The half demon flew around corners following the girl's trail until it dead-ended at the back of an alley. She looked around back and forth looking for how the little Hex witch had got away but never looked up seeing the same cat eyed girl watching her and hanging from a fire escape.

Jinx smiled downward and let herself fall catching Raven by surprise enough that she let out a small squeak of fear and making a garbage can down the alley explode from surprise with her dark energy. As Jinx caught her in a falling hug seemingly squeezing the life out of her in the embrace.

"Hiya Ravy! I'm so happy to see you!" she said giddily while hugging the hero girl.

"Jinx...let go...i cant..breath!" she said between gasps wondering how the skinny girl had this much strength in her.

Jinx let raven go who then began to breath deeply "Thank you...' she said as Jinx stood back smiling but taking up a stance.

"I'm really happy to see you Raven but I'm not going back to jail so soon." She smirked.

Raven nodded and began to float with her eyes glowing. A smile hidden behind the emotionless face of hers as she eyed the sorceress's body. Her inner voices once again all trying to tell her to jump the pretty pink haired girl.

"You don't have a choice Jinx" she said flatly. Glad the glow from her eyes made where she was looking impossible to determine.

Jinx mimicked the action with her own pink glow from her eyes smiling wide.

The two had a stare down for a couple moments until Jinx made the first move running up the alley for a jump attack at her. Only instead of their normal fights, she seemed to be genuinely having fun.

Both girls flew from the alley in a mixture of martial arts and blast the pretty girl with magic routine. None of their attacks seeming to hit though Jinx made every attempt to get close enough to hold a small conversation with her, though broken Raven pieced it together.

"I'm...glad... that we...could se...each other...again so...soon...it really... makes...me...happy" she finished as the two blasted each other back from their several minuet long fight. Both out of breath only to show Raven standing a ways away staring at Jinx breathing deeply and giving a small nod. Jinx smiled as the rest of the Hive gang appeared behind her. Gizmo smirked and hit a button and the group vanished in a flash.

Raven took a deep breath slightly annoyed they had gotten away but happy as well for the same reason...

Jinx and the others arrived back at the old Hive Five hideout smiling "Another successful Jailbreak!" Mammoth cheered as the group tried to make themselves comfortable. They all went about cleaning the place and organizing it... except for Jinx.

"Listen guys...i'm going to my apartment...so i'll see you later." She called back. She had learned awhile ago that being the only girl in a group of six could get very annoying very fast if one needed to do anything like shower or change. She quickly made her way to the old run down apartment building just down the block.

She slipped in turned on the light and collapsed on her big pink couch with a sigh... i hate this couch...why did i get a pink couch she groaned thinking to herself.

She got up and went to her fridge pulling out a Mountain dew and popping the top drinking slowly. Her thoughts drifted back to her fight with Raven...the beautiful Half demon girl. She smiled thinking of how close they had been. Some of the times in the fight it had almost been as if they were dancing.. the only thing keeping them from touching was the thin amount of clothing they wore. Jinx shook her head shaking the thoughts loose.

"Raven doesn't want to be my lover...just a friend... all we need is friends" she smiled weakly and layed back on the couch thinking of all the _friendly_ things they could do. She decided to get up and take a nice shower...she really needed one after three days in the slammer. Even in there she felt her mind wander. "Stop it...i am not in love with Raven...she's cute and yeah and all that other stuff but... damn, how come i cant think of a good reason to hate her when i really try?" she grumbled as she got out and had a conversation with her reflection.

Herself: "okay, lets say i am in love with her..."

Reflection: "Maddly in love"

Herself: "not helping...okay so i love her...why do I?"

Reflection: "Because, she gorgeous for one...and she's kind,"

Herself: "Kind? Yeah...down in the tunnels she did her best to help me keep my cool...she didn't make fun of me for my claustrophobia either"

Reflection: "Yeah, so you want to help her in a small dark place too don't ya"

Herself: "Shut up...stop putting dirty thoughts in my head"

She realized she was talking to herself again and blushed...

"This place is too quiet" she sighed and sat down getting dressed.

After all, She would soon find a way to meet up with her dark beauty.

She smiled and stared out at the moon

Chapter two end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, second chapter up. any thoughts , any idea? please dont comment on bad grammer because i suck at that 

Read and reveiw please


	3. Chapter 3

By the time this is posted i had over 800 hits on this story so i just want to say thanks to all my readers.

Jinx: **takes a bow** "Domo everybody! Thanks for watching my exploits and all that junk! I promise more fan service in the future!"

Raven: "Geez...quit embarrassing me or your sleeping on the couch from now on"

Jinx: "You wouldn't do that, you'd miss my..." **whispers incoherently into Raven's ear**

Raven: **Blush**

Amy-chan: "and now without further embarrassment chapter three!"

Chapter three

Several weeks had passed. The HIVE gang had yet to be caught and had actually started to pull of successful crimes now.

Robin was pacing in the main room near literally pulling his hair out with a pissed look on his face.

"Why! Why have we not caught these criminals yet!" he yelled loudly.

Beast boy and Cyborg were watching TV and flipping channels stopping for a second on a news report about a juvenile detention counselor who had been apparently molesting her young counsels.

Robin pointed "See, even the cops can do there jobs but why cant we catch these guys!?" he yelled again.

Cyborg had turned away facing the screen while muttering a whisper "Maybe if someone wasn't so bent outa shape we could catch them"

"What was that?" Robin asked with a glare.

"Nothing, nothing" Cyborg said back.

Beastboy chuckled all the while "Yo, has anyone seen Raven...she's hiding out more than usual in her room and only comes out to eat it seems"

Robin noticed this too. "I agree. Something's up with her but it's not our business to get involved. Raven is a bit different than us you know, she needs her privacy"

The sliding door opened and in walked Starfire carrying a box that had Ravens name written on it in especially pretty drawn letters

"A package has arrived from the man of Deliveries with a package for Friend Raven" she said with a smile.

Robin ignored her and Starfire pouted turning and walking out into the halls down to the door that belonged to the pretty half demon. She had no problem admitting she thought Raven was pretty. Her people were very open about such things.

She smiled and knocked on the door.

"Friend Raven...a package has arrived for you and i was more than happy to deliver it " she smiled.

The door opened just enough for Ravens eye to be visible.

"I didn't order anything," she said in a flat voice.

Starfire looked confused and held up the box "But it has your name on it..." she said pointing to the pretty writing.

Raven looked at it and blushed knowing write away from the fact that the letters were pink and the way it was written... who it was from.

She opened the door all the way and quickly grabbed the box in a flash of movement closing her door. Muffled thanks came through the door and Starfire smiled at her friend's apparent happiness and walked away.

Raven wasted no time in opening the box and pulling out the packing peanuts to what was underneath. Out of it she pulled two things. The first was a chibi stuffed doll of Jinx. Raven looked it over and smiled a bit hugging it to herself unconsciously and putting it on her bed. She pulled the second item out of the box. It was a black Cell phone, cutting edge and would have been very expensive if someone had paid for it. As she held it in her hands it rang surprisingly. She jumped lightly and slowly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hello neo... do you know who this is?" came a voice

"Jinx... you make one more Matrix quote and i will personally rip your brain from your skull"

Jinx chuckled. "No worries Raven...this way we can keep in touch without communicators" she smiled on the other end.

Raven smiled as well "Yeah...i guess...Jinx I'm still not sure we can do this...i don't think i can be friends with a criminal." Raven said in a hushed tone.

Jinx smiled "Well...we can work on that... in the meantime... I'll see you in a few minuets" she girl giggled.

Just before Raven could ask her what she meant the Titan alarm went off and the phone had hung up. She quickly hid it in a drawer and rushed out. The Titans were back on their way to the city. Robin was yelling how there had better not be any screw-ups this time.

Starfire was surprised by his tone; Beast boy wasn't listening staring at clouds. Cyborg was driving and listening to music to drown out their leaders yelling. And Raven just rolled her eyes.

The team skidded to a stop and got out of the T-car. As normal Robin pointed "TITANS GO!" he yelled their trademark call as they ran forward only for Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy to crash headfirst into an invisible wall while Starfire and Raven were above watching.

Ahead of them stood a smiling Gizmo "like my new force field pit sniffers?"

Several groans were heard from the three as they stepped back rubbing their faces "Ouch... that felt like a brick wall dude!' Beast boy groaned.

"Then we'll just have to smash it like one!" Cyborg yelled using his sonic cannon to blast the field, which seemed to hold his attack at bay as Gizmo just snickered

Robin ran around the back attacking the field at different angles still not breaking through, He told Raven and Starfire to go after Mammoth and Jinx. They both nodded and flew off. But they didn't get far. Mammoth dropped from a rooftop slamming into Starfire and smashing them both against the asphalt making a crater.

Raven was blind sided by Jinx who darted out of an alley tackling her.

"Long time no see pretty girl," Jinx said with a grin causing Raven to blush deeply from the words. This did not go unnoticed by Robin who raised an eyebrow unnoticed by the two.

Starfire began to fire starbolt after starbolt at Mammoth who stood there as his own force field sprung up blocking the attacks.

"My force thingy works to Gizmo" the behemoth said smirking at Starfire's attacks.

Jinx and Raven continued to do there little hand to hand fight which would seem more like a dance and giving Jinx more than enough times to cop a feel from the ever blushing Raven.

"Quit it!" Raven said pinning Jinx under her. Jinx smiled and made a small smooch gesture with her lips before flipping Raven off of her and jumping up. Raven in a fury to try and quell her growing embarrassment and confusion fired a blast of dark magic at Jinx who smiled as her own force field came up "Field number three operational" she said smiling in her Cheshire cat like way winking at Raven.

The team was very irritated by their inability to break through the walls around their enemies.

Jinx was the only member of her group that felt bad about the shield because she could not get close to Raven with it up. Then got the idea to trap her inside with her as well. She grinned a bit watching as the Titans grouped back up surrounded by the three Hive members.

Beastboy gulped "Okay fearless leader...what's the plan?" he asked worried.

Robin just glared a bit narrowing his eyes "I refuse to give up now...we wont run away!" He said not noticing as Jinx charged them knocking them away with her shield before shutting it off for a quick second and reactivating it when Raven was in the radius.

Raven hit on the walls trying to get out but couldn't even make the walls waver.

Jinx quickly rushed them into an alley way looking like they were struggling.

In the alley Jinx pinned down Raven under her body holding the girls wrists down "Looks like i win" she said giggling and leaning down kissing Raven.

Raven went wide eyed and pushed her away "Jinx!" she said surprised

Jinx only smiled down at her. "Come on Raven...we've been dancing around like this for weeks, I'm not afraid to say it now Raven...i have feelings for you" she said as she gazed down at the dark Titan below her with her pink cat like eyes. She smiled at the violet haired girl who seemed shocked beyond belief and whose breathing seemed to have stopped completely from shock. "Raven...I love you" she said again kissing the stunned Raven again who seemed to finally come back to life and push Jinx away.

"J-Jinx... I... I..." she couldn't find any words to say as she argued with her own feelings. Her inner argument went back and forth like this...

"I am not a lesbian!"

"Yes i am!"

"Maybe I'm Bi"

"I don't like girls!"

"I like Jinx!"

"Not like that!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

And it went on like that for what seemed liked an eternity in her mind. Jinx only giggled down at her and was kissing and holding her close again.

"Raven...I want you, I want you to come with me, " she said whispering in her ear sweetly as Raven blinked a bit.

"Jinx... I can't...I cant betray my friends...I'm not a criminal...I'm...just confused" she said to a sad faced Jinx. But Jinx found something to smile about.

"So... you won't betray your friends...but... your thinking about it aren't you... thinking about being with me...about the fun we could have..." she smiled down at the blushing Raven.

'I...uh...Jinx I..." she stammered before squinting her eyes closed tightly as a black force came from her lifting Jinx off her but flipped her over so Raven was the one pinning her down now turning her shield off.

"You asked for it." Raven said as she felt whatever strings and inhibitions were holding her back suddenly snap as she pinned one of Jinx's hands above her and leaned forward biting her neck slightly in a sensual position.

Jinx let out a gasp in surprise then closed her eyes moaning.

'They went this way!" Robin's voice called out from around the corner as the team turned and stared slightly stunned.

Robin was pointing and his jaw visibly dropped. Cyborg just stared wide eyed not able to speak,

Beastboy had a nosebleed and fell over on the ground twitching as he passed out and Starfire was floating in the air clapping and smiling (why the hell is she so happy!)

Raven looked up stunned and Jinx smiled using this moment to her advantage.

She kicked raven up and off her but grabbed her wrist twisting it to her back almost painfully but not pushing to hard "Stay back or the witch gets it." She said with a smirk before leaning in just so Raven could hear and her mouth not seen "Meet me tonight at the docks...eight o' clock" she whispered.

Raven couldn't think and just gave a slight nod in agreement before Jinx pushed her roughly towards the Titans and took off at a run getting away before the team regained their senses.

She smirked happily as she got away "Ha...mine, she's gonna be mine" she said before disappearing into the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks to all those who commented

relativley short compared to my others i think, you can see the final alley scene in my gallery at Deviantart under with my screen name the same Demon-Keychain. the pic is called they went this way. so, R+R please and until next time Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Amy-chan: "Yay! My last chapter was a big hit thanks to all you people who commented on it."

Raven: "They were mostly perverts who commented on me biting Jinx"

Jinx: chuckle "You know you liked it...i taste like bubble gum"

Amy-chan: "And now, chapter four "

It hadn't been long since the team had returned to the tower; only a few hours had passed since their battle with the HIVE group and Robin was fuming again

"What the hell is wrong with us? How could they have got away AGAIN!" he yelled at his team pacing back and forth.

Beast Boy flinched at their leaders tone.

"Well, we were doing fine at the start...then Gizmo made that weird hurting wall thing...and we were all like BAM...and he was all like...Hahaha...pit sniffers...and we were all angry ... and my nose still hurts..." he rambled on rubbing his face.

Robin glared at him and got up in his face.

"You think this is funny Beast Boy?" he said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Beast Boy was sweating bullets and saluted him.

"No sir..."

Cyborg sighed and pushed Robin out of Beast Boy's personal space.

"Look man...Gizmo had a repulser shield. It's high tech...we had no way of knowing he had something like that, not to mention three of them, we had no way of stopping them...I'll cook something up in my lab...see if i can break it" he said as he started to walk.

Raven had been leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She tried to ignore their arguments and raised voices and decided to just go to her room. She turned to walk when Robin turned to her.

"And you Raven...what happened with Jinx back there...i know your more than capable of taking her one on one so don't give me any lip that she subdued you" he said casting a glare.

Raven opened her eyes halfway and gave him an I don't care look.

"She got me down alright...surprised me...i managed to get her to the ground when you came around the corner and distracted me for a half second...so maybe it's your fault..." she said as she left the main room for her own personal sanctuary.

Robin blinked a bit and grumbled and walked to the gym to let off some steam.

Raven entered her room and immediately shed her clothes walling into her bathroom and getting in the shower. She let the hot water run over her body feeling her aches vanish as steam filled the room.

He thoughts drifted to a particular pink haired villain as she washed her hair.

"Meet her...tonight...should i really go through with it?" she asked no one in particular. A blush crossed her face again as her thoughts wandered and she shook them off.

"No. I'll go and arrest her...that's it...yeah.." she said trying to lie to herself to justify her actions.

She finished her shower and toweled herself off as she headed back to her bed and slumped on the soft pillowy goodness. She hit her own head a couple times trying to beat some sense into herself as she stood and got ready. She dressed in her usual outfit and slowly walked outside her room and down the hall.. Robin being more suspicious than normal and more than a little frustrated was quiet as he watched her leave before organizing the other Titans.

"Alright...I don't like how Raven has been acting with these fights with the Hive group...I'm thinking she might be in some serious trouble...so were going to be doing some surveillance on her"

7:59 pm.

Jinx looked at her watch nervously and tapped her foot on the cold ground of the docks. She began to pace back and forth.

"Is she gonna show? Or is she going to stand me up... does she really want to come?" she was getting very paranoid as she walked over and looked at her reflection in the water.

Jinx: 'you think she'll come?"

Reflection: "Maybe...who can tell...she's pretty...but unpredictable"

Jinx: she smiled "Yeah she is..." she blushed still feeling the small mark of the bite

Just as her watch signaled 8:00 pm a dark shadow rolled overhead revealing the body of Raven against the Twilight sky as she descended down beside Jinx.

Jinx put her hands on her hips and smiled

"You sure know how to make a girl wait don't you?" she asked with a bit of a smile on her face.

Raven hid a blush and smiled a bit as well "You know us heroes...always gotta show up at the last minuet to save the day" she said stepping up beside her.

Jinx smiled and wrapped her arm around Raven's waist who blushed like mad.

Gotta arrest her...gotta arrest her the thought kept going through her mind like a broken record, which didn't seem to stop her from leaning against her a bit. Jinx being just about the same size as her.

Jinx smiled softly as she began to lead Raven off on a walk out of the docks,

The Titans had watched her leave and followed stealthily. Making sure to keep far out of her empathic sensory range.

They watched Jinx pace the docks a bit and went wide eyed preparing to move in when they saw Raven approach thinking she was here to arrest Jinx. They were shocked speechless when they saw the two actually talk for a bit before Jinx wrapped an arm around her waist.

Robin growled "Looks like we have a bigger problem than i thought..."

Jinx and Raven walked from the docks to a small nearby town. Not far from Jump only about a 20 minuet walk away. They spent some time talking about their past battles but mainly remained silent just listening to their own thoughts bicker and yell at them but ignoring them as best as they could.

Jinx smiled at her "I know a good start...let's get some ice cream" she said with a giggle. Pulling Raven along. Raven smiled at Jinx's enthusiasm and quickly followed her. It wasn't long until they reached a Baskin Robins. A smile on both their faces. The cashier girl looked at them and shrugged them off, as being a couple cosplayers for a convention nearby, god knows there are enough of them. But she had to admit, they looked pretty convincing.

Jinx and Raven walked out of the shop each with a single scoop cone. Jinx with cookies and cream and Raven with bubblegum which got no short of laughs and giggles from Jinx.

"Oh...nice choice of flavor... you couldn't wait to get your tongue on something pink could you?" she chuckled

Raven blushed like mad "Shut up... i happen to like Bubble gum...that's all" she said as she turned her head to see Jinx smirk then give her own ice cream a long slow sensual looking lick up the side and around. Raven watched this amazed with her mouth agape slightly blushing.

what is she trying to do to me...why am i blushing! she thought to herself.

Not far away a certain Boy Wonder was on a rooftop watching them both with trained eyes. He too saw Jinx's tongue display with the ice cream. He was flushed as well to the point his head gave off steam.

"Whoa..." was all he could say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ther it is, the next chapter, goes with the picture Date part 1 on my Deviantart account, check it out


	5. Chapter 5

Amy-Chan: Hiya people! We're back for part ...what number are we on now?"

Raven: Chapter five you demented girl...

Jinx: ha, five chapters of us doing mushy stuff...i love it!

Amy-Chan: ha...you two are cute

Now onto the show! (Go traditional Teen Titans opening with added Jinx kissing Raven Scene?)

This time it was Beast boys time to track them...they had moved from the ice cream shop and down the street. He kept a close eye on them by shifting into several different animals in his tracking. A fly...a mouse... a bird anything he could to keep close. He was feeling more than a bit of jealousy right now. His years of pining after her...his jokes...trying to make her smile...asking her out on dates...and he gets brushed off for another girl...more than that, a villain girl. One that Raven herself had expressed hate for many times since their first encounter.

Jinx smiled keeping her hand around Ravens waist as they walked. Raven keeping quiet. They had finished their ice cream a little bit ago and now were walking down the streets just enjoying each others company for the moment.

While walking along Jinx looked up at a local movie house and smiled seeing one of her favorite movies being played. She grinned at Raven and pulled her along

"C'mon...they got one of my favorite movies! We have to see it..." she said happily.

Raven blinked "What movie?" she said looking up seeing the title. It said in big bold letters

'LABRYNTH"

Raven smiled. This happened to be one of her favorite movies as well. They both hurried inside and found their seats.

The theatre was oddly empty of all but only a few people. Two other couples and three single people just there with nothing better to do.

The movie started as they all do with scenes of the lobby and previews but soon got to the story as Raven couldn't help but lean slightly to the side ending up with her head on Jinx's shoulder.

Jinx smiled at her and reached her arm around Raven's shoulder holding her close. Raven blushed and tried to shake the arm off of her but resigned herself to the closeness of their hold and relaxed watching the movie. Part of her knew What Jinx was trying to do...but she was still unsure of what she was feeling. She closed her eyes for moment calming herself down and decided to just watch the movie, and not to think.

Outside the theatre, a green furred bloodhound sniffed the ground lightly following the scent of the criminal and the girl he had been crushing on since the Titans had formed.

He stopped and looked up at the movie theatre growling a bit before changing back into his human form. He pulled out his communicator…

'Beast boy to Robin... I found them. Movie theatre on 71st street." He relayed the information to their leader.

"Good work …keep us posted," Robin's agitated voice came through the device. Beast Boy closed his communicator and snuck into the theatre by changing into a fly to avoid the movie ticket person.

Once he made it inside he peeked around the corner looking into the theatre room. His eyes could barley make out anything through the mix of shadow and light but he finally caught the silhouette of Jinx's demon horn hairstyle, he glared at the back of her head then turned slightly seeing Raven leaning against her shoulder. Jinx's arm wrapped around her. He still couldn't believe it and his jaw dropped, eyes popping out as wide as dinner plates and he began crying profusely.

Raven watched the movie happily, even humming along with a couple of the songs. She managed to hear Jinx giggle a bit.

"Don't I have a lot in common with Jareth? We both tend to ensnare a pretty girl…if I was a goblin Queen I would keep you with me at all times" she giggled to a blushing Raven who couldn't say anything out of embarrassment.

Beast boy had slumped to the floor as the movie came to a close. He let out a long sigh pulling out the communicator again "Robin…the movie is over…they will be leaving shortly" he said depressed.

Robin acknowledged the info and said that Starfire would be meeting them at the next stop. Beast boy agreed and closed his device leaving quietly as the movie watchers slowly filed out in lines. Raven and Jinx standing a little closer together then they had before. Raven as confused as ever as her inner selves warred for dominance over the situation about the Pink haired witch beside her. She did her best to shrug it off I'm not in love…I don't love her…I'm just…lulling her into a false sense of security…yeah…that's it…I'll arrest her when she wont put up a fight…please let that be the truth she rambled in her head trying to think as Jinx smiled and leaned over planting a kiss on her cheek, enjoying the shade of crimson Raven's face would turn every few seconds.

Raven did her best to regain her composure and shook her head lightly.

"So…where are we going now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Jinx gave her a wide grin "There is a carnival going on for a couple days, I thought it would be fun to go tonight…play a couple games, ride a few rides…it'll be fun" she said.

Raven sighed fun…that's what I'm afraid of 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shorter than my other chapters, been in a slump latley. anyway, it goes with my pic story as well on DeviantArt. please R&R


End file.
